bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakanai Diamond
Romanized Title Hakanai Diamond Japanese Title 儚いダイヤモンド English Title Empty Diamond Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2003 Romaji Sakende mo mogaite mo kotae wa kaette wa konai Kono kokoro akeru kagi doko ka ni wasurete mitai Nantonaku yokan ga shiteta kowareteku kanji ga shiteta Mi no hodo mo wakimaenai jigajisan wo hajimeteita Nobosete zu ni nori toritsuku shima mo nai Jibun de ichiban kirai na type ni natteiru to Kitsukanaideiru boku no teitaraku wo warae yo Doko ni yukou speed ageta mama Wasuremono mo omoidasezu ni boots wo suriherasu Dou natte mo ii kowai mono nado nai Hito no itami nado shiru hima mo nai Nante hakanai diamond Uwatsura no soushoku to mesaki no kimochi yosa ni hashiri Umasugiru conversation ayatsuru hito ni yoishire Shirafu ni hikimodosu kotoba ni wa nibemonai Tashika itsuka bokutachi wa onaji yume wo mite Kowai kurai ni shinjiatte musubareteita Yabai koto ni te wo dashita shike ga zenbu mawattekite Aozameta mune no uchi wo kudaranai egao de kakusu Doko ni yukou speed ageta mama Wasuremono mo omoidasezu ni boots wo suriherasu Dou natte mo ii kowai mono nado nai Nani mo dekizu ni kotae dasezu ni dasei de tsuppashiru Dare mo inakunari hajimete mi ni shimiru Wakime mo furazu oikaketano wa Nante hakanai diamond Dou shiyou mo nai Inchiki no life Japanese 叫んでも もがいても 答えはかえってはこない この心 開ける鍵 どこかに忘れたみたい なんとなく 予感がしてた こわれてく感じがしてた 身の程もわきまえない 自画自賛を始めていた のぼせて 図に乗り とりつくシマもない 自分で一番嫌いなタイプになっていると 気づかないでいる僕の体たらくを 笑えよ どこにゆこう スピードあげたまま 忘れ物も 思い出せずに ブーツをすり減らす どうなってもいい 怖いものなどない 他人の痛みなど 知るヒマもない なんて儚いダイヤモンド 上面の装飾と目先の気持ち良さに走り うますぎるconversation操る人に酔いしれ 素面にひきもどす言葉にはにべもない 確か いつか 僕たちは 同じ夢を見て 怖いくらいに信じあって 結ばれていた やばいことに手を出したツケが全部まわってきて 青ざめた胸の内をくだらない笑顔で隠す どこにゆこう スピードあげたまま 忘れ物も 思い出せずに ブーツをすり減らす どうなってもいい 怖いものなどない 何もできずに 答え出せずに 惰性で突っ走る 誰もいなくなり はじめて身にしみる わきめもふらず 追いかけたのは なんて儚いダイヤモンド どうしようもない インチキのライフ English Even if I cry or struggle, the answer won't come back The key to open this heart, seems like I have forgotten it somewhere One way or another, I had a premonition that everything will break down Not understanding where my level is, I've started giving praises to myself Riding on a conceited illustration with not even a rope to cling to I have become the type of person I hate the most Let's laugh at my ignorance self and situation Wherever I go, with the speed increased Not recalling forgotten things, my boots are getting worn out Whatever the outcome is fine, nothing scares me anymore Don't have time to care about other people's pain either Such empty diamond Running with accessories on the outside and immediate good feeling in the heart Getting drunk in the midst of people who handle well their skillful conversation Words to restore me back to reality are rather curt For certain, someday we will have the same dream We believed and understood each other to a frightening extent Having done bad things, the penalties are coming back right at me My heart turned pale, inside it I'm concealing a useless smile Wherever I go, with the speed increased Not recalling forgotten things, my boots are getting worn out Whatever the outcome is fine, nothing scares me anymore I can't do anything, I can't give no answer, keep running swiftly on this character Everyone has disappeared, for the first time it soaks into my mind The thing I'm running after without even a sideway glance is actually Such empty diamond I can't help it An illusioned life